Plus
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: Inspired by Ed Sheeran's album. That one winter night that changes everything. DxS. Romance/ Drama. Rated T for just in case


**Hi everyone! This is one of my new stories that I am planning to write! I hope you all like it! :-)**

**Don't own DP nor Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

_"And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're all under the upper hand"- Ed Sheeran 'A Team' _

* * *

It was as if they were in an old silent black and white film , walking down the streets of Amity Park. Two people, a boy and a girl who is no older than 22 years old, walking in the cold Autumn breeze. It was already dark and the moon lit in the dark indigo sky. As for Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson- excuse me, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were walking to a coffee shop in almost close to the middle of the night.

"Thanks Sam, for doing this. I just need to get my mind off of the whole break up between me and Kristine" Danny said. Danny and Kristine were high school sweethearts when they began dating in their final year of high school (and free education) senior year. After three years of dating, Kristine told him that it wasn't working out, and decided to call it quits. For Sam, she realized that she grew a crush on him in sophomore year and it blossomed into love that she never felt for someone in her existence.

"No problem," She smiled at him "Just a couple of minutes and we're there!"

* * *

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked. "The Little Coffee Shop" was a well known coffee shop in Amity; many people would go there everyday, but the best time would be at night, because of the lights and calm music that they play.

"I'll have coffee and what about you Sam?" Danny asked her.

"Just decaf." She said.

"I'll be back with your order." The waitress left and fade away into the background.

"It's actually nice here at night," Danny said "I never go here back in high school."

"I would, I snuck out so I could go." Sam said, playing with her fingers, "Lucky for me, I come back after midnight, just before my parents noticed."

"Do you?"

"Only when they either ground me or they have company who I which I don't want to accompany with." She smirked.

"Doesn't get tiring for walking almost a mile? In the dark? Alone?" Danny jokingly asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Sam hit his arm lightly "And besides, I know a short cut."

A familiar guitar sound came in to the atmosphere. It was quiet and join another guitar in the tune. The waitress came with their coffees and said the two said thank you.

"This is one of my favorite songs." Sam said as she stir her coffee with a tiny spoon.

"Oh, yeah- that's from that one guy."

"Ed Sheeran." She corrected him.

He snapped his finger "That's the guy! I really like this song too, reminded me about the winter days here."

Sam looked as if she was going to laugh at him "Actually, it's not." Danny raised a brow "It's not?"

"It's about a hooker who's hooked on coke, which is a Class A drug."

Danny's blue eyes widen with surprised, "What happen to her?"

"She's dead. But originally before 'A Team', there was 'Little Lady'. That was one of the songs that made me cry." She said to him before she took her sip.

"I don't wanna know, well at least for tonight." He said.

* * *

The two walked and they stopped at Sam's house. Danny and Sam were sitting in her couch. "So, how do you like this get together?" Sam asked with a smile on her face. She awkwardly blushed when she asked the question, let alone thinking about asking anyway.

"This has been a good night, I'm actually glad that we spend together today." Danny blushed madly, making himself red as a tomato. "Hey, you got any thing to drink?" He asked.

"Sure! they're in the fridge!" She cried.

Danny got up and walked to the kitchen. When he got back, two cans of beer where in his hands. "How about a toast?"

"Nice way of being a gentleman." Sam smirked and grab the can. The two opened the cans and drank together.

* * *

**Many cans later**

"And I told Tuck-" Danny laughed "to stop being a little bitch and ask her out already!" Sam uncontrollably laughed. The two had been drinking beer for almost an hour and a half. Cans were lying on the living room floor and the two were sitting on the floor.

"No wonder the two are together!" Sam laughed "I thought she asked him!"

"Yeah." Danny looked away "Ummm... you know since Tucker has someone and we're the only ones who don't, how about-"

"Yes."

"Really? You mean really mean?"

"Yes, yes yes, a thousand times yes!" Sam jumped on him and pressed her lips against his.

"I actually wanted you to ask me for a long time." Sam said.

"You have?" Danny asked and smiled with goofiness.

"Yes. Ever since sophomore year, it's just that when you asked Kristine, I didn't know how to react. Also, I didn't want to stand in the way with your relationship and our friendship. You probably think I'm stupid." She frown as she put her head against her new boyfriend's chest.

"Don't be." He lifted her chin to make her face him. Danny kissed her lips and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny put his hand under her shirt and traveled to her bra.

Sam flinched. "IS something wrong?" Danny asked in concern.

"No, no- there's nothing wrong. It's just that... It's my first time." She madly blushed.

"I don't blame you- it's my first time too." He told her. The two had been quiet for a minute long and the room was silent than ever. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not going to force you to do anything." Danny said as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Sam thought about it for a while. _Do I want to do this? I could get pregnant. Should I? Yes... _"Yes. I want to."

"Okay." He smiled and grabbed her hand and the two walked to the bedroom.

* * *

**Like I said, I hope you guys like it! :-)**

**Be back soon xx**


End file.
